Bye
by gomurola
Summary: Taehyung tersenyum. "Ya, mungkin ini salah kita berdua? Atau mungkin bintang-bintang di langit tidak ingin melihat kita bersama." — vkook fanfiction.


**Bye**

Rated: T+

Genre: Romance, Angst

Pair: V x Kook

Cast: Kim Taehyung, Jeon Jungkook

Length: Oneshoot

 ** _I hope you guys will enjoy this sad story, thank you._**

 ** _._**

 _I wasn't even ready but before my eyes_

 _You are about to leave_

 _I couldn't say anything_

 _So I just waved_

 _So long, I wave_

 _Toward the shining you_

Jungkook kini tengah menatap seorang gadis yang berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya dengan tatapan memohon. "Jungkook- _ah_ , bantu aku ya? Selesaikan tugasku," pinta sang gadis sambil memasang wajah memelas andalannya.

"Baiklah," Jungkook menggaruk bagian belakang rambutnya, dan meraih beberapa kertas kosong yang diberikan oleh gadis tadi. "Akan aku kerjakan, saat sudah selesai aku akan menghubungimu, Yura- _noona_."

"Terima kasih," gadis itu—Yura tersenyum senang, kemudian melambaikan tangannya setelah ia berbalik dan meninggalkan tempatnya berpijak tadi.

Jungkook balas melambai dan melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam rumah, kemudian menutup pintu menggunakan kakinya. Dia melangkah ke arah kamarnya, dan menemukan Taehyung di sana begitu ia masuk.

"Oh, _hyung_. Sejak kapan kau di dalam?" Jungkook tersenyum dan menutup pintu kamarnya. Taehyung sedang merebahkan diri di ranjang milik Jungkook, dia kemudian bergumam. "Sejak tadi."

Jungkook mengangguk paham, kemudian meletakkan kertas-kertas yang ia bawa di atas meja belajar. Dia kemudian duduk di kursi dan menatapi kertas-kertas itu, mengingat bahwa dia harus menggambar komik untuk tugas temannya. Bukannya Jungkook tidak ingin mengerjakan tugas itu, ia hanya sedang berada dalam _mood_ yang tidak terlalu bagus untuk menggambar sesuatu.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Taehyung, kini sedang dalam posisi duduk di tepi ranjang.

Jungkook menoleh padanya sedikit, kemudian tersenyum. "Tidak, aku baik-baik saja."

"Serius? Kau bahkan kelihatan benar-benar tidak baik. _Hey_ , ada apa sebenarnya?" tanya Taehyung dengan paksaan, kini dia sudah berbaring lagi. Jungkook menatapnya selama beberapa detik, dan ikut bergabung dengannya di ranjang. Menurutnya, merebahkan diri di ranjang memang lebih menyenangkan ketimbang duduk di kursi meja belajar selama berjam-jam.

Jungkook menatap langit-langit kamarnya, diam selama beberapa detik. "Yura- _noona_ meminta bantuanku untuk menyelesaikan tugas keseniannya. Aku ingin membantu tapi rasanya aku lelah sekali, menggambar itu sulit."

"Kau 'kan hanya perlu duduk."

itu memang kata-kata yang normal dan simpel. Tapi, sebagai orang yang menganggap bahwa gambar itu adalah hal yang berharga walaupun menyenangkan, dia cukup merasa tersindir.

Mata sebelah kanan Jungkook berkedut dan wajahnya yang semula ceria, menjadi datar dan jengkel. "Terserah kau."

Jika Jungkook sudah mengatakan hal yang semacam barusan, itu artinya ia marah. Taehyung sudah tidak tahu mau berbuat apa-apa. Jungkook sangatlah egois di matanya, Taehyung bahkan jarang sekail mendapatkan kesempatan berbicara lebih dulu kepada pacarnya. Selalu Jungkook, selalu dia, selalu saja lelaki imut itu.

"Oke." Daripada memperpanjang masalah, Taehyung lebih memilih untuk keluar dari kamar Jungkook selagi ia bisa.

Tapi, Jungkook tahu kalau Taehyung akan keluar kamar setelah ini. Jadi ketika Taehyung sudah mencapai pintu, Jungkook turun dari ranjang dan menariknya untuk mendekat ke arahnya.

Jungkook menganggap kalau mereka sudah bertengkar saat ini, jelas dari situasi Jungkook yang emosi dan Taehyung yang juga kesal tapi ingin keluar. Jungkook berpikir, dari pada masalah ini dibiarkan saja, kenapa tidak langsung diselesaikan? Itu akan menjadi lebih mudah.

"Jawab dengan jujur." Suara Jungkook terdengar memaksa, dia tidak mau tahu lagi, dia hanya ingin semua masalahnya selesai.

"Apakah kau sudah bosan denganku?"

Alasan Jungkook menanyakan hal itu; Taehyung makin terlihat seperti tidak tertarik sama sekali dalam segala hal tentang Jungkook. Jungkook juga merasa setiap mereka bertengkar, Taehyung selalu kabur lebih dulu dan memilih untuk tetap diam selama beberapa hari. Taehyung _nya_ yang dulu tidak seperti itu.

Taehyung menatap kesekelilingnya walaupun ia tahu bahwa sama sekali tidak ada hal menarik yang bisa mengalihkan perhatiannya.

Tak kunjung mendapatkan jawaban yang ia inginkan, Jungkook menghentakkan kakinya ke lantai dengan kuat. Memberikan sinyal kepada Taehyung bahwa ia harus menjawab pertanyaannya detik ini juga.

"Aku bosan." Taehyung memulai, "aku bosan dan aku lelah. Aku lelah dengan sikapmu yang selalu marah karena hal-hal kecil seperti yang aku katakan tadi. Dan lagi"—dia memberi jeda dengan helaan napas frustasi yang kentara sekali—"kau menyukai orang lain, itu semakin membuatku berfikir bahwa kau sudah tidak butuh aku lagi."

Jungkook menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Tapi _aku_ tidak menyukai siapapun."

"Tidak usah pura-pura bodoh, aku tahu kau berbohong." Taehyung maju selangkah, entah kenapa Jungkook merasa bahwa Taehyung sedang menantangnya, ia hanya merasa.

Jungkook memutar kedua bola matanya malas. "Baiklah, aku tahu. Seseorang dengan inisial PJM bukan? Aku tidak menyukainya."

Taehyung mendesis. "Kau lebih baik tidak usah berbohong, aku sudah tahu. Dan tidak semudah itu untuk mengatakan bahwa kau tidak menyukainya."

Taehyung tidak memberikan Jungkook kesempatan untuk membalas perkataannya. "Hanya itu permasalahannya, sisanya juga hanya aku. Aku jarang menghabiskan waktu denganmu."

Jika Jungkook pikir-pikir lagi, apa yang Taehyung katakan memang benar. Lelaki itu jarang menghabiskan waktu dengannya, dia lebih sering keluar rumah dan pulang malam sekali. Akhir-akhir ini pun Jungkook merasa bahwa hubungan keduanya makin merenggang, bukannya makin dekat. Kenapa Jungkook baru sadar sekarang? Kenapa ia tidak menyadari hal ini dari awal? Kenapa, kenapa.

"Apakah kita sudah selesai?" Yang Jungkook maksud adalah hubungan mereka, apakah hubungan mereka sudah selesai, apakah semua hal yang mereka bangun ini sudah selesai.

"Menurutmu, aku bagaimana?" Taehyung berucap, yang ia maksud adalah sifat dia sendiri itu bagaimana di mata Jungkook. Tampaknya Jungkook sudah tahu lebih dahulu apa yang dia maksud sebelum dijelaskan.

"Kau"—Jungkook menarik napasnya dalam kemudian ia hembuskan dengan pelan—"menyebalkan, kau tidak suka jika seseorang menyuruhmu untuk melakukan sesuatu, tapi kau selalu menyuruhku melakukan semuanya. Kau itu _malaikat_ , kau selalu benar, tidak pernah salah. Itu saja." Jungkook menyudahinya, ia yang semula menunduk kini mendongak untuk menatap Taehyung yang terdiam. Jungkook pikir Taehyung akan memarahinya habis-habisan karena sudah mengatakan kata-kata yang menyakitkan, tapi lelaki itu tidak melakukan apapun.

Taehyung tersenyum sedikit. "Aku juga memikirkan hal yang sama."

Mata Jungkook mulai berair. "Dan aku adalah _setan_ nya, bukan? Aku selalu salah, selalu salah di matamu."

"Itu tidak benar," Taehyung langsung mengibaskan tangannya, "kita semua melakukan kesalahan. Dan juga, aku tidak selalu benar."

"Aku tahu itu." Jungkook menggigit bibirnya sedikit kuat, berusaha menahan air matanya untuk jatuh. "Apakah kau ingin putus?" tanya Jungkook, langsung ke inti permasalahannya.

Taehyung mengedarkan pandangannya, kemudian mengusap tengkuknya yang sama sekali tak gatal. "Tidak tahu," dia menatap Jungkook putus asa. "Rasanya aku ingin tetap menjagamu, tapi aku tidak sanggup."

Jungkook membalikkan tubuhnya dan diam-diam memaki Taehyung. _Bajingan_ , hanya itu yang Jungkook pikirkan sedari tadi. Entah kenapa ia hanya merasa begitu marah saat ini. Lagipula, siapa yang tidak akan marah jika berada di situasi seperti ini? Jungkook sudah melampaui batas kesabarannya dan ia rasanya ingin berteriak sekuat mungkin di tempatnya berpijak, tapi rasanya tidak mungkin.

Jungkook berbalik, dan menatap Taehyung langsung di matanya. "Aku ingin kita melakukan sesuatu."

Taehyung melembutkan tatapannya dan tersenyum sedikit. "Kau ingin kita melakukan apa, _hm_?"

Jungkook berjalan mendekati Taehyung. "Apa saja. Aku ingin kita melakukan sesuatu, untuk yang terakhir kalinya." Suara Jungkook mengecil ketika mengucapkan kata-kata yang terakhir, dan Taehyung tersenyum tipis ketika mendengarnya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan?" Taehyung mengusulkan, sambil berjalan untuk mengambil mantel milik Jungkook.

"Ide bagus." Jungkook tersenyum, kemudian menerima mantel pemberian Taehyung yang barusan lelaki itu berikan padanya.

Taehyung mengusap kepala Jungkook lembut. "Jangan lupa untuk memakai mantel ya, di luar sangat dingin."

Jungkook mengangguk paham, kemudian mengenakan mantelnya seperti yang diperintahkan oleh Taehyung. Setelah ia selesai, Taehyung sudah berada di dekat pintu, hendak keluar rumah. Tapi ada sesuatu yang aneh; Taehyung hanya mengenakan sweaternya, bukannya menggunakan mantel juga.

" _Hyung_?" Jungkook memanggil. "Mana mantelmu?"

Taehyung berbalik. "Oh? Tidak apa-apa. Aku punya kau untuk menghangatkanku malam ini."

Bola mata Jungkook memutar malas, Taehyung terkadang aneh juga. Jungkook berjalan ke kamar Taehyung dan mengambil mantel hyungnya di sana, kemudian memberikannya kepada si pemilik. "Pakai ini, aku tidak cukup hangat untuk membuatmu merasa hangat."

Taehyung mengambil mantelnya, kemudian mengenakannya. "Kau panas kalau begitu."

Jungkook terkekeh tidak niat, kemudian menggandeng tangan Taehyung saat lelaki itu sudah selesai mengenakan mantelnya.

"Ayo."

"Ayo."

 _Sorry sorry_

 _I'm sorry I couldn't protect you, I hope you'll be well_

 _Sorry sorry I hope you forget me as well_

 _Although it hurts_

"Jadi," Taehyung menatap Jungkook yang sedang menatap lurus ke depan. "Kita akan ke mana?"

Jungkook terlihat berpikir selama beberapa saat, kemudian beralih untuk menatap Taehyung kali ini. "Aku ingin makan _ddeokbokki_. Kita akan membelinya lalu memakannya di taman."

Taehyung menganggukkan kepalanya setuju. "Baiklah, _ddeokbokki_ dan ke taman."

Butuh waktu lima menit bagi mereka untuk mencapai stan _ddeokbokki_ , dan Taehyung segera menyuruh Jungkook untuk tetap berdiri di tempatnya.

"Jangan pergi ke mana-mana, oke?" Taehyung tersenyum manis lalu melepaskan genggaman tangannya dengan Jungkook. Lelaki yang lebih muda justru menatap lelaki yang lebih tua, sedang membeli _ddeokbokki_ untuk mereka berdua. Dan yang Jungkook tahu pasti, semua yang mereka lakukan malam ini hanyalah akting, keduanya sama-sama sakit. Jungkook bahkan heran kenapa ia bisa tersenyum dengan mudahnya malam ini.

Tiga puluh detik kemudian, Taehyung kembali sembari membawa sekantung _ddeokbokki_ dan langsung menghampiri Jungkook yang sedang melamun. "Kook- _ah_? Ayo kita ke taman, lalu memakan ini."

Jungkook dengan cepat tersadar dari lamunannya. "Ah? Ya, ayo kita pergi." Dia kemudian menarik tangan Taehyung dan menggenggamnya dengan erat. Taehyung tidak ragu untuk melakukan hal yang sama.

Mereka sampai ke taman dalam waktu dua menit, dan sudah duduk berdua di bangku taman, dan juga berhadapan. Jungkook terus menatapi Taehyung, membuat lelaki itu mendengus geli dan menjentikkan jarinya di kening Jungkook, tetapi itu sama sekali tidak berpengaruh.

"Apa?" Taehyung bertanya setengah geli, sambil mengeluarkan _ddeokbokki_ dari kantung plastik.

"Suapi aku." Jungkook benar-benar serius, dan Taehyung tahu itu dari cara Jungkook menatapnya, sungguh jelas bahwa lelaki itu ingin sekali disuapi olehnya.

Tiba-tiba ide jahil Taehyung muncul, ia ingin mengerjai Jungkook sekali saja. Jadi ia mengambil satu potong _ddeokbokki_ , lalu menatap Taehyung menantang. "Kau mau ini? Coba ambil dari mulutku," kemudian ia memasukkan _ddeokbokki_ itu ke dalam mulutnya dan menatap Jungkook lagi. Kali ini dengan tatapan intens yang membuat Jungkook gugup.

Jungkook rasa jantungnya sudah jatuh ke kakinya ketika melihat apa yang Taehyung lakukan. Dia tentu saja tidak ingin mengambil _ddeokbokki_ itu dari mulut Taehyung langsung, itu akan terlihat aneh. Dan lagi, dia sama sekali tidak tahu bagaimana caranya. Jadi ia memutuskan untuk bertanya dengan suara yang terdengar sangat polos. "Eh, bagaimana tepatnya?"

Taehyung ingin berbicara tapi _ddeokpokki_ itu masih berada di dalam mulutnya. Jadi, dia langsung menarik tengkuk Jungkook dan mencium lelaki itu tanpa aba-aba.

Jungkook yang dicium hanya bisa menjerit dalam hati dan kedua matanya membola kaget. Ia ingin mendorong Taehyung tetapi lelaki itu sudah lebih dulu menahan tangannya.

Taehyung menaruh _ddeokbokki_ yang semula berada di mulutnya, ke dalam mulut Jungkook menggunakan lidahnya. Jungkook langsung merasakan makanan itu berada di dalam mulutnya dan wajahnya memerah, malu. Taehyung melepaskan tautan mereka, kemudian nyengir seperti tidak ada yang terjadi.

"Nah," serunya riang, kemudian menyuruh Jungkook untuk menguyah dan menelan _ddeokbokki_ nya menggunakan bahasa tubuh. Jungkook menurutinya, dia mengunyah _ddeokbokki_ itu dan menelannya. Awalnya ia hanya diam, tetapi beberapa detik kemudian wajahnya kembali memerah dan dia mendongak untuk menatap Taehyung. "Ini enak."

"Apakah karena kau mendapatkannya dari mulutku?" Taehyung bertanya dengan nada menggoda, membuat Jungkook ingin sekali membuang lelaki itu ke jurang. Tetapi, tetap saja begitu. Walaupun Jungkook kesal, wajahnya tetap memerah, bahkan sekarang sampai ke telinganya.

Jungkook menelan ludahnya sekali, lalu memalingkan wajahnya. Dia tidak ingin Taehyung melihat wajah malunya, tapi sayang sekali, dia sudah terlambat untuk melakukan itu.

"Wah, wajahmu memerah." Taehyung berseru riang, tapi setelah itu dia murung lagi. "Ah, tapi ini 'kan musim dingin."

Jungkook hanya menatapnya dan mendengus sebal, dan juga ia agak merasa sakit hati mendengar apa yang Taehyung katakan barusan. Tetapi Taehyung tampaknya tidak tahu akan hal itu, jadi dia mengambil garpu dan menyuapkan _ddeokbokki_ ke mulut Jungkook.

Ia melakukan itu selama beberapa kali sampai akhirnya Jungkook kebingungan karena Taehyung diam secara tiba-tiba.

Taehyung menghapus jarak yang ada di antara wajahnya dengan wajah Jungkook. Jungkook berkedip sekali ketika melihat tingkah Taehyung, tapi dia tidak panik, dia hanya diam, menunggu Taehyung melakukan sesuatu. Tapi, dugaan dia salah besar.

Setelah berkedip dua kali, Taehyung akhirnya bicara. "Aku lapar."

Jungkook mendengus geli, ternyata itu yang Taehyung ingin katakan. Jadi ia mengambil satu _ddeokbokki_ dan menyuapkannya ke mulut Taehyung. Lelaki itu menerimanya dengan senang hati dan tersenyum senang. Kemudian dia berbicara dengan riang setelah mengunyah. "Enak sekali!"

"Nih, buka mulutmu lagi." Jungkook menyuapkan Taehyung lagi, dan Taehyung menerimanya, wajahnya kelihatan senang sekali.

Jungkook menyuapinya beberapa kali sampai _ddeokbokki_ nya habis. Jungkook membereskannya lalu membuang kotak ddeokbokki itu ke tempat sampah. Setelahnya dia kembali ke tempat mereka duduk sebelumnya dan menyuruh Taehyung untuk berdiri.

"Kenapa?" Taehyung bertanya sambil menegakkan tubuhnya dan berdiri di hadapan Jungkook.

Jungkook melingkarkan lengannya di leher Taehyung dengan cepat, dan menatap Taehyung tepat di matanya. Tanpa mengatakan apapun, Taehyung memeluk pinggang Jungkook dan balas menatapnya. Awalnya Taehyung ingin bertanya kenapa Jungkook tiba-tiba melakukan ini, tapi lelaki bergigi kelinci itu berbicara duluan. "Bolehkah aku bernyanyi untukmu?"

"Oh?" Taehyung mengangkat sebelah alisnya, lalu tersenyum sambil menarik tubuh Jungkook agar lebih dekat dengannya. "Tentu, silahkan."

Jungkook menarik napasnya dalam, sambil menatap Taehyung, dia mulai bernyanyi.

 ** _Never could imagine life without you_**

 ** _From the moment you walked into my world_**

 ** _Never knew how long a love flame would burn_**

 ** _But losing you has forced me to learn_**

 ** _That we can't change the way we feel inside_**

 ** _And every try at love never turns out right_**

 ** _We both know it's better if we just let it go_**

 ** _So lets have_**

 ** _One last kiss_**

 ** _One last touch_**

 ** _One last tender moment between us_**

 ** _One last dance_**

 ** _To our first song_**

 ** _While pretending there's nothing wrong_**

 ** _Let's lay here for a while and cherish every moment we're in denial_**

 ** _We both know it's better if we just let it go_**

 ** _Every time I try to make a stand at all_**

 ** _I see your face again and I fall_**

 ** _In the middle of the night there's a scent of a rose_**

 ** _The smell of your perfume I suppose_**

 ** _But we can't change the way we feel inside_**

 ** _And every try at love never turns out right_**

 ** _We both know it's better if we just let it go_**

 ** _So lets have_**

 ** _One last kiss_**

 ** _One last touch_**

 ** _One last tender moment between us_**

 ** _One last dance_**

 ** _To our first song_**

 ** _While pretending there's nothing wrong_**

 ** _Let's lay here for a while and cherish every moment we're in denial_**

 ** _We both know it's better if we just let it go_**

 ** _Maybe if we met each other under a different sky_**

 ** _Maybe the things would be much better between you and I_**

 ** _We can always hold on to this one special thing we share_**

 ** _But it would be too much for us to bare_**

 ** _So lets have_**

 ** _One last kiss_**

 ** _One last touch_**

 ** _One last tender moment between us_**

 ** _One last dance_**

 ** _To our first song_**

 ** _While pretending there's nothing wrong_**

 ** _Let's lay here for a while and cherish every moment we're in denial_**

 ** _We both know it's better if we just let it go_**

 ** _Let it go let it go_**

Jungkook mengakhiri nyanyiannya, dan tangannya meremas rambut Taehyung dengan cukup kuat. Taehyung tidak masalah akan hal itu, dia tahu kalau Jungkook sedang berusaha keras menahan air matanya agar tidak jatuh begitu saja.

"Bagus sekali, terima kasih." Taehyung memujinya, dan memberikan ciuman singkat di kening Jungkook sebagai tanda terima kasihnya.

Jungkook tersenyum, ciuman dari Taehyung sempat membuatnya luluh. Ia membawa tangannya untuk menyentuh pipi Taehyung, kemudian mengusapnya dengan lembut. Taehyung tersenyum ketika Jungkook melakukannya, ia meraih tangan Jungkook yang mengusap pipinya itu dan mengecupnya.

"Semuanya terasa sangat salah sekarang, benar 'kan?" ucap Taehyung, sambil mengusap tangan Jungkook dengan pelan.

Jungkook mengusap pipi Taehyung lagi. Menurutnya pipi Taehyung itu sangat lembut, ia jadi kecanduan. "Aku tahu itu."

"Aku selalu benci musim dingin." Taehyung tiba-tiba mengatakan hal yang jauh dari topik pembicaraan mereka, membuat Jungkook harus menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan menatap Taehyung kebingungan.

"Kenapa?"

Taehyung tersenyum, dan ketika Jungkook melihatnya, itu terasa menyakitkan. "Aku _selalu_ kehilangan sesuatu saat musim dingin."

Jungkook merasa dadanya sesak secara tiba-tiba, ia jadi ingin menangis. Jungkook menunduk, memperhatikan tanah yang terlapisi oleh salju, kemudian menghela napas berat. Jika Jungkook pikir-pikir lagi, ini juga salahnya. Semua pertengkaran ini, selalu dia yang memulai, dia benar-benar merasa bersalah saat ini. " _H-hyung_ , maafkan aku," ucapnya pelan, nyaris tak terdengar.

"Ini bukan salahmu." Taehyung mengangkat wajah Jungkook agar lelaki itu bertatapan dengannya. Jungkook langsung menatapnya tepat di kedua bola mata Taehyung, kemudian berbicara meskipun suaranya bergetar. "Benarkah?"

Taehyung tersenyum. "Ya, mungkin ini salah kita berdua? Atau mungkin bintang-bintang di langit tidak ingin melihat kita bersama."

Jungkook ingin sekali menangis, kalau boleh ia ingin mati saja. " _Mungkin_ ," kata Jungkook sambil menyatukan kening mereka, dan saling menatapi satu sama lain.

Taehyung tersenyum ketika Jungkook mempertemukan kening keduanya. " _Mungkin_."

Lelaki yang lebih muda menghela napasnya. "Aku minta maaf jika aku selalu menyakitimu."

"Kau tidak menyakitiku, kau hanya membuatku kesal." Taehyung terkekeh, tapi suaranya sama sekali tidak terdengar seperti suara kekehan yang bahagia. "Akulah yang menyakitimu."

Jungkook benar-benar akan menangis sekarang. Kata-kata yang baru saja Taehyung ucapkan benar-benar menusuk hatinya, membuatnya terasa makin sakit dan ia tidak dapat menahan air matanya. "A-aku minta maaf,"

Siapa yang tidak panik jika melihat kekasihmu—calon mantan, harus Taehyung tambahkan—tiba-tiba menangis seperti itu? " _Hey_ , jangan menangis." Taehyung menghapus air mata Jungkook yang terus mengalir, Taehyung sampai kewalahan melakukannya. "Aku tidak pantas untuk kau tangisi."

"Rasanya sakit sekali." Jungkook menekan bagian dadanya, sedikit ke kiri. "A-aku ingin terlihat kuat tapi kenapa aku selalu lemah setiap aku melihat matamu? _Ugh_ , aku—"

"Kau selalu kuat." Taehyung mengecup kedua mata Jungkook, menyuruh lelaki itu untuk berhenti menangisinya. Taehyung memang tidak pantas untuk ditangisi, Jungkook seharusnya tahu akan hal itu.

"Cium aku, aku mohon." Jungkook menangis lagi. Ia hanya ingin Taehyung untuk saat ini, ingin Taehyung, selalu begitu.

 _Instead of I'm sorry, let's say thank you_

 _Let's let each other go with pretty words like that_

Taehyung langsung mengerti keadaan Jungkook yang terlihat sangat menyedihkan itu, padahal dirinya juga sama, mereka sama-sama menyedihkan. Taehyung menghapus jarak di antara keduanya, lalu dengan perlahan menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir milik Jungkook yang selalu saja terasa lembut setiap kali ia menciumnya.

Ia tidak mencium Jungkook dengan kasar, semuanya diwarnai dengan keputus asa-an. Ia tidak sanggup untuk melakukan pergerakan yang lebih dari batasnya saat ini, dan dia sama sekali tidak ingin, ia tidak mau menghancurkan Jungkooknya.

Taehyung melepaskan ciumannya setelah dua menit, kemudian mengusap kening Jungkook. "Apakah itu ciuman terakhir kita?"

"Aku bahkan tidak tahu." Jungkook tersenyum miris, dia tidak ingin ciuman itu menjadi ciuman terakhirnya dengan Taehyung. Tapi, ia tahu kalau ia harus melakukan itu.

Jungkook menghela napasnya berat. "Sungguh, aku minta maaf _hyung_." Dia meminta maaf lagi, dan Taehyung ingin sekali marah ketika mendengar Jungkook meminta maaf padanya. Tapi ia tidak ingin marah, ia tidak ingin merusak momen terakhir mereka berdua, ia ingin momen ini berjalan dengan baik dan meninggalkan kenangan yang manis—lebih ke menyedihkan—di memori mereka berdua.

"Kau tidak seharusnya minta maaf. Ingat? Bintang-bintang di langit hanya tidak ingin melihat kita bersama, untuk saat ini. Jadi, kumohon jangan meminta maaf." Taehyung menggigit bibirnya kuat, ia jadi ingin menangis. Ia sedikit tidak yakin dengan apa yang baru saja ia ucapkan. Semuanya terasa seperti omong kosong dan dia berharap kalau ini semua hanyalah mimpi yang tidak akan pernah tejadi.

Jungkook menahan semua marahnya dengan mencium Taehyung lebih dulu. Taehyung jelas tidak menolak, ia tahu Jungkook sedang membutuhkannya, ia tahu Jungkook selalu butuh dia. Ia tidak peduli dengan orang-orang di sekitar yang mulai menatap mereka aneh, ia tidak peduli lagi.

Ciuman itu tidak berlangung dengan lembut, Jungkook melakukannya dengan kasar, walaupun begitu—Taehyung tetap merasakan bibir Jungkook yang bergetar hebat ketika lelaki itu menciumnya.

Jungkook melepaskan ciuman mereka karena ia butuh oksigen, dan ketika ia melepaskan dan membuka mata, Taehyung sama sekali belum membuka kedua matanya. Jungkook mengerti—Taehyung tahu kalau ini adalah ciuman mereka yang terakhir, benar-benar yang terakhir. Pastilah Taehyung merasa kalau ini semua hanyalah mimpi semata, lelaki itu _terlalu_ _mencintainya_.

Akhirnya, Taehyung membuka kedua matanya, ia tersenyum. "Pulang?"

"Yah, ayo."

 _I hope you meet someone_

 _That's better than me, kinder than me_

Mereka berdua sudah berada di dalam rumah, keduanya sama-sama menghela napas. Jungkook terlihat lelah dan matanya masih sembab, sementara Taehyung terlihat datar memang, tetapi jelas bahwa ia sedih.

Taehyung melepaskan mantelnya, kemudian menaruh itu di kamarnya. Ia kembali lagi ke ruang tamu dan menemukan Jungkook masih berdiri di tempatnya berpijak terakhir kali. Lelaki itu melamun, entah apa yang ia pikirkan, mungkin tidak ada. Jadi, Taehyung menepuk bahu lelaki yang lebih muda itu lalu melepaskan mantel dari tubuhnya. Taehyung menatap Jungkook sedih, lelaki itu kelihatan menyedihkan sekaii. Ia tidak terlihat seperti Jungkook yang biasa ia kenal, Jungkook kali ini sungguh berbeda. Seperti tidak ada harapan hidup dan tidak ada alasan baginya untuk tetap hidup di dunia ini.

"Pergilah ke kamar, oke?" Taehyung berbisik, dan kali ini Jungkook tersadar dari lamunannya lalu melesat pergi ke kamarnya sendiri. Dia tidak menutup pintu kamarnya, tanda bahwa ia ingin Taehyung masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

Taehyung melakukan itu setelah menaruh mantel Jungkook di atas sofa ruang tamu. Ketika ia masuk ke dalam kamar, yang ia temukan hanyalah Jungkook yang sedang meringkuk di ranjang sambil menangis. Taehyung merasa sesuatu menusuk hatinya, tidak terlihat apa, tapi yang jelas rasanya begitu sakit melihat lelaki yang ia cinta itu menangis karena dirinya,

Taehyung berjalan dan merebahkan dirinya di belakang Jungkook yang sedang memunggunginya. Ia menatap surai kecokelatan Jungkook sebelum memeluk pinggang lelaki itu dengan perlahan. Taehyung melakukan itu tanpa mengatakan apa-apa, yang membuatnya khawatir adalah tubuh Jungkook yang semakin bergetar karena menangis.

"Jungkook- _ah_?" Taehyung memanggil lelaki yang lebih muda, sembari mengeratkan pelukannya. Yang dipanggil hanya tetap diam, sesekali tubuhnya bergetar karena tak kuasa menahan tangisannya.

Jungkook tidak ingin berhenti menangis, ia ingin tetap menangis sampai ia merasa puas. Tetapi Taehyung tak mengizinkannya, karena lelaki itu kini sudah memutar tubuh Jungkook agar kembali menghadapnya. "Aku mohon, jangan menangis lagi. Jangan tangisi aku, aku tidak ingin melihat air matamu lagi." Taehyung ngusap pipi Jungkook lembut, sementara Jungkook hanya menatapnya dan terus menangis, tanpa suara.

"Dengar, Jungkook—"

"Sekarang, kita ini apa?" itu Jungkook yang bertanya. Boleh 'kan ia membicarakan ini langsung ke intinya? Ia tidak ingin bertele-tele untuk saat ini, ia ingin masalahnya dengan Taehyung selesai dengan cara yang baik.

Taehyung menghela napas berat, kemudian berkata dengan sangat tidak rela. "Kita— _sesuatu_ , anggap saja seperti itu."

Jungkook jadi ingin menangis lagi. Jika saja ia tidak marah, maka semua ini tidak akan terjadi. Tapi ia bisa apa? Ia tidak bisa meminta Tuhan untuk mengembalikan waktu dan menunda pertengkarannya itu agar ia bisa bersama Taehyung untuk waktu yang lebih lama lagi. Tetapi Tuhan sudah berkehendak, ia bisa apa?

"Maafkan aku, _hyung_. Maafkan aku," Jungkook terisak, dia benci dirinya sendiri karena selalu lemah jika berhadapan dengan Taehyung. Ia benci takdirnya.

Taehyung mengecup kening Jungkook selama lima belas detik, lalu melepaskannya. "Tidak usah minta maaf, oke? Jangan menangis lagi, aku mohon. Aku tidak ingin melihatmu terluka, Aku ingin melihatmu bahagia setelah ini, oke?"

Jungkook tidak merespon, dia hanya menatap Taehyung. Dia bahkan kesulitan bernapas karena terlalu banyak menangis, jadi ia sedikit membuka mulutnya ketika bernapas dan tetap diam tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata apapun. Taehyung mengerti akan hal itu, dan mengecup kepala Jungkook. Menghirup aroma rambutnya yang sangat adiktif, bagian menyedihkannya adalah, itu untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

Taehyung tersenyum. "Tidurlah, oke?"

Jungkook menganggukkan kepalanya pelan, kemudian mendekatkan dirinya ke Taehyung. Ia menyembunyikan wajahnya di ceruk leher Taehyung, mencari posisi nyaman yang biasa ia lakukan jika tidur bersama Taehyung.

Lelaki yang lebih tua mengusap surai kecokelatan yang lebih muda dengan sayang, kemudian berbisik. "Selamat malam, Jungkook _ie_."

 _Aku masih mencintaimu_ , ia melanjutkan dalam hati.

.

 _I may regret leaving you but it's because I love you_

 _I can't forget that I only love you but my love, goodbye_

Jungkook menemukan Taehyung yang sedang menaruh kopernya di ruang tamu ketika ia baru saja turun dari ranjang untuk mencari lelaki itu.

Jungkook tidak tahu kalau semuanya akan secepat ini. Taehyung pergi meninggalkan tempat yang mereka tinggali selama satu tahun lebih, dan setelah ini ia akan sendirian, tanpa Taehyung _nya_.

Taehyung yang menyadari keberadaan Jungkook di ruangan itu, langsung mendongak. Kemudian dia tersenyum ketika mendapati Jungkook yang sedang berdiri sembari menatapnya polos. "Selamat pagi, Jungkook- _ah_."

Jungkook tidak membalasnya, malah menatap Taehyung kosong. Dan Taehyung dibuat khawatir karena mendapati bekas air mata yang mengering di pipi Jungkook.

"Kau yakin kalau kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Taehyung dengan nada khawatir.

Jungkook benci itu, Jungkook benci Taehyung yang mengkhawatirkannya. Seharusnya Taehyung tidak melakukan hal itu lagi kepadanya, hubungan mereka sudah mencapai batas akhir dan tidak ada kesempatan lagi untuk mengulangnya kembali. Semuanya percuma, percuma mengulang segalanya dari awal, sungguh tidak akan berguna karena semuanya akan tetap sama. Hubungan spesial selalu saja diawali dengan hal-hal termanis yang bisa membuat perutmu seperti dipenuhi oleh ribuan kupu-kupu, dan pada akhirnya jantungmu terasa hampir berhenti berdetak karena segalanya terasa begitu menyakitkan.

Senyuman palsu benar-benar Jungkook butuhkan sekarang, dan Jungkook senang dia bisa melakukannya dengan baik. Jadi, dia tersenyum sambil menatap Taehyung dengan tenang seolah kejadian kemarin tidak pernah terjadi. "Tentu, aku baik-baik saja. Bagaimana denganmu?"

Taehyung mendengus geli dan tersenyum, kemudian dia membawa tangannya ke kepala Jungkook tanpa sadar, dan mengusapnya dengan lembut. "Aku baik-baik saja, tidak usah khawatir."

"Baiklah, aku berangkat dulu, Jungkook- _ah_." Taehyung mencubit pipi Jungkook dengan pelan, dan kini mengusapnya dengan sangat pelan. Seolah Jungkook itu adalah barang rapuh yang akan hancur jika disentuh sedikit saja. Jungkook memang rapuh.

Taehyung menarik kopernya, membawanya ke arah pintu depan. Dia membuka pintu itu dengan sangat tidak rela, semua kenangan tentang tempat yang ia tinggali selama satu tahun lebih itu rasanya begitu menyakitkan. Ingin rasanya ia tinggal, tapi untuk apa? Apakah ia masih punya alasan untuk tetap tinggal? Dia akan menyakiti Jungkook lebih parah dari ini jika ia tetap tinggal.

Taehyung menatap Jungkook, untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Jungkook balas menatapnya, ada rasa sakit dari tatapan keduanya, tapi mereka sama-sama memutuskan untuk tetap diam dan saling melambai.

 _Goodbye my love, my precious person_

 _You always warmly hugged me_

 _I fill my eyes with you as I say goodbye_

 _I look at you a bit more as I say goodbye_

"Selamat tinggal, Tae- _hyung_."

"Selamat tinggal, Jungkook- _ah_."

 **END**

 **.**

 _I'm sorry for being too dense_

 _I'm sorry for not understanding_

 _I'm sorry for always making you mad_

 _I'm sorry I made your smile fade_

 _I'm sorry you're mine_

 _I'm sorry I love you_

 _I'm sorry I'm selfish_

 _I'm sorry I'm an asshole_

 _I'm sorry I'm a jerk_

 _I'm sorry I'm an idiot_

 _I'm sorry I'm not perfect_

 _I'm sorry I can't be how you want me to be_

 _I'm sorry I can't get your smile back_

 _I'm sorry because you hate me_

 _I'm sorry I don't give you full attention_

 _I'm sorry for disappearing without telling before_

 _I'm sorry if in the end I'll lose you_

 _But I love you_

 _._


End file.
